


Matsukawa & Hanamaki

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Crying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Shy Hanamaki, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is turned out being absolutely not what I had planned (not that I had planned much anyway BUT STILL). So I hope you'll like, it's the first time I try writing these two and I just... answered fluff's call? I don't know.  
> (Plz check out the end notes!)

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.  
“It is night. You may go.”

 

Matsukawa pressed a last kiss to Hanamaki’s lips, his hands trembling. The Omega was crying, shivering against him, his face buried in his chest. He was panicking, he knew he was – he was supposed to lead, as an Alpha, and yet he didn’t know what to do. He wanted the best for Hanamaki, and his reason told him the Omega deserved to find his ideal Alpha mate, the one who’d give him lots of strong kids, and a sturdy home, someone to lean on… His instinct, however, told him to claim him as his own, and his heart told him to keep Hanamaki as close as possible in fear that he might be stolen from him.

“I don’t want to go”, the Omega sobbed against him, “you are the only one I want as a mate, why would I want anyone else?”  
“Opportunities”, Matsukawa started.  
“Don’t give me that bullshit, you don’t even believe it yourself!”

The Alpha tightened his grip on the pink-haired Omega’s waist, burying his face in his neck and nuzzling the oh so familiar scent glands.

“I don’t want to give you up”, he finally admitted. “I want you for myself.”

A few seconds passed by and Hanamaki gasped, his sobs forgotten.

“I’ve had an idea!”  
“Tell me”, the Alpha pressed him, looking around – it was still early enough, no one would be searching for them yet.  
“If we’re already mated, they can’t send us with the others, right?”

Matsukawa’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, but no one has ever been mated before Mating Night…” A lazy smile stretched his lips. “You’re a genius!”

Hanamaki laughed happily and oh God Matsukawa loved it. It reminded him of when he had first fallen for him, cracking awful jokes to Iwaizumi who looked so _done_ , and how he always made fun of Oikawa even though he was an Alpha. He loved seeing the Omega’s genuine, happy smile – but what he loved the most were those shy smile he gave him when it was only the two of them.

“We can’t wait, they’ll start to search for us at any time now… But I have no idea where we can settle without too much trouble”, the Omega said.  
“I think I know the perfect place”, Matsukawa answered. “We’ll go in the forest and settle in one of the farthest nests as soon as the builders will have left, okay?”

Hanamaki nodded, grasping his hand firmly as they dashed off from their hiding behind the wood storage. All the adults were busy and no one paid attention to them, and their young counterparts were excited, already gathering in two clans – Oikawa was showing off, as usual, but others looked literally sick. Iwaizumi seemed perhaps a bit redder than usual, but nothing worth worrying on. They entered the forest without problem, dodging the trees and racing together. They would have laughed if they didn’t fear do be caught – this whole thing was exhilarating, and they finally reached a nest.

A young Alpha – Tsukishima Akiteru, who had come from another village for the ceremony which would see his little brother’s mating – was putting the final touches to the love nest, an ovoid construction made of branches and filled with feathers, wool and leaves. They could see the small wooden cage with ladybugs inside, supposed to act as a lighting dispositive, and it surely was beautiful. They waited until he stepped away and left, the wind working with them and masking their scents. Hanamaki tightened his grip on Matsukawa’s hand and they dashed out of their hiding place, running to the nest and almost jumping in, laughing as they collapsed messily inside.

“That was fun, Mattsun”, the Omega wheezed, clutching his belly as he rolled around.

The Alpha ruffled his companion’s hair, pulling him closer to nuzzle him, his hair tickling his neck. He loved the heady scent it elicited from the Omega, nipping gently at the scent gland.

“M-Mattsun, we should hurry up, they’ll come searching for us soon.”  
“I don’t want to rush this, Makki”, Matsukawa answered. “It’s our mating, it’s your first time, I want…”

The Omega glared.

“It’s your first time as well. Just say your nervous.”

The Alpha laughed breathlessly, bending to kiss his mate-to-be.

“Okay, you got me, I’m frigging fucking nervous because there is no way I deserve you, this is a life-long commitment and we’re here illegally and if _that_ doesn’t excite you I have serious concerns for our future sex life.”  
“Usually I’m the worried one”, Hanamaki chuckled, straddling the Alpha to kiss him.  
“Well I guess loving you makes me worry”, Matsukawa joked, and Hanamaki turned bright red.  
“How can you say things like that without batting an eyelash?!”

Matsukawa chuckled in his neck, gently biting his earlobe, fingers finally daring to slide under Hanamaki’s shirt to feel his skin – and it was surprisingly soft under the rough pad of his fingers. The Omega moaned, fingers tightening on his lover’s forearms, the sugary-sweet smell of excitation suddenly rising from his skin and making the young Alpha growl.

“Tell me you’re not going on your heat”, Matsukawa breathed. “I’m too young to be a dad.”  
“Don’t worry”, Hanamaki retorted, “I’m not. And you won’t impregnate me just like that you know. Old man.”  
“Rude! I’m trying to be considerate here!” he laughed, tugging him closer and sliding his hands under his clothes, palms against Hanamaki’s quivering stomach.

He was about to go lower when a voice interrupted them.

“I am fairly certain the ceremony hasn’t started yet.”

Their heads whipped to stare at the nest’s entrance, where Akiteru stood, sheepish. Instinctively, the Alpha growled and pulled the Omega closer, shielding him with his body.

“Okay tell me now what’s happening.”  
“We want to mate”, Hanamaki answered firmly, and Matsukawa was surprised by his tone – he was not conceding anything. He was stating something.  
“Why didn’t you wait for tonight?”  
“We don’t want to be separated.”

Akiteru smiled.

“I’ll tell you something: if you’re destined to be mates, you’ll find each other in the dark no matter what happens. However, I can understand your worry. Well, the ceremony is about to start anyway and it’s no problem. You just stay here and mate, I’ll explain the situation to your leaders. See you tomorrow”, he said, winking and striding away.

There was a silence, and:

“Well that was awkward” Hanamaki said.  
“At least now I can take my time with you”, Matsukawa smirked, pushing him into the nest and settling above him. “I’ll make this the night of your life.”

Hanamaki had genuinely never been this red and Matsukawa loved it, bending to nip at his lips, his fingers gentle as he took of the Omega’s shirt. His scent was steadily growing stronger, clouding Matsukawa’s judgment. His hands slid against the inner part of Hanamaki’s thighs, eliciting a shiver. The Omega sat up, tugging Matsukawa’s shirt off, his hands traveling on his chest and abdomen, taking in the sight and the feeling of the strong muscles under the skin.

Suddenly he turned another shade of red, hiding his face as his scent spiked up, the Alpha cocking his head.

“Makki?” he asked gently, tracing comforting circles against his thighs. “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m leaking”, the Omega answered, his voice muffled by his hands, the Alpha’s eyes dropping to his crotch to find an already damp spot.

Matsukawa huffed a laugh, pulling him closer and ruffling his hair.

“I’d say I’m pretty flattered”, he said, taking off their pants and underwear, Hanamaki’s eyes going wide at the sight of his cock.  
“There’s no way that’ll fit inside of me”, he stated, scrambling away.

Matsukawa grabbed his face with both of his hands, staring into his eyes.

“Three facts, Makki. First one, it’ll fit in you just fine. Second one, you’ll love it. Third one, stop worrying and let me take the lead, okay?”

Hanamaki squeezed his fingers tightly, biting his lips and nodding. Matsukawa gently pushed him, making him lay in the nest. He could feel his Omega’s thighs already slick and if Hanamaki hadn’t seem so in control he would have been persuaded he was in heat. His finger pressed lightly against the glistening entrance and Hanamaki shuddered. His finger soon disappeared in the Omega’s body, making him moan and Matsukawa wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold on with how cute he was.

He made sure to take his time to stretch his mate, but Hanamaki was tense and didn’t seem about to loosen up soon, despite his excitation. The young Alpha sighed, pulling out his fingers and grabbing his Omega’s hips, pulling him closer and up.

“W-What the hell are you doing, Mattsun?!”  
“Forcing you to let go and relax”, the Alpha answered matter-of-factly.

The moan Hanamaki let out when the Alpha pressed his tongue against him was by far the best he had ever heard. This time, it didn’t take him long to turn the Omega into a shuddering mess, wriggling wantonly in his lap with little cries of pleasure that went straight down to his crotch. Soon, he lowered Hanamaki, legs parted across his lap, the Omega red, his eyes glazed over by pleasure. He didn’t say a word as he started to press in, his mate’s body easily yielding to him, his mouth opened on a gasp.

“M-Makki you feel so good”, he murmured, bending to kiss his lips.  
“Mattsun”, Hanamaki called, looping his arms around his neck. “I… it’s better than I thought it’d be”, the Omega admitted sheepishly.

Matsukawa smiled, peppering his face in kisses before starting to thrust – gently at first, but Hanamaki was taking him so well he couldn’t resist setting a faster pace that made the Omega go crazy, tightening on him as his voice rose, his hands bruising his hips. He came first with a raucous cry, his knot sealing their embrace as he savagely bit Hanamaki’s throat, the thin skin breaking easily under his teeth. He felt the Omega tremble in his arms as he came as well, rising instinctively to bite him in return – and hell it hurt but it felt so good. Matsukawa tightened his grip on his mate, cuddling as they caught their breath.

“You’re mine”, Hanamaki giggled against him, snuggling closer.  
“And you’re mine”, Matsukawa answered, kissing his neck and cheek, intertwining their fingers. He pulled the covers up their naked and still connected bodies, soon falling asleep.

Because sometimes, Nature didn’t mind getting some help.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay how did I get so cheesy?
> 
> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought of it!  
> Next pairing will be Moniwa and Yamagata, as I was asked!
> 
> I'm also thinking about doing a second part for Kyoutani and Kenma, adding Yahaba to the mix, before the final part. Yahaba as an Alpha from another village. And I'd like to know what you think of it! You can tell me either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!


End file.
